Curtain fall
by Phoenix147
Summary: This is a short OOC oneshot including the beyblade characters


Title: The final curtain call.

Disclaimer: I don't own any beyblade characters.

Okay I can't do it anymore, I can't keep up with and so this is my goodbye. I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Five minutes till curtain up Sian, are you ready?" a concerned Russian boy asked, peering through the brown door at the calm and silent blue haired girl, brushing her black stage coat. Kai sighed, walking up to the wannabe author and placing a hand on her shoulder, watching as she looked up at him with tear glazed blue eyes, hidden behind thin purple-rimmed glasses.

"No…I'm not ready…but I guess I have no choice," she answered in a shaky voice, gulping slightly and rubbing her eyes from underneath her glasses. Kai offered her a rare smile.

"Hey, me and Rei are going to be right beside you," he told her, gripping her shoulder a little tighter, placing a softly, friendly kiss on her cheek, "I've got to go get ready, shall I ask Rei to take you to the stage?"

She shook her head grimly, looking to the ground with a deep heavy sigh, waiting for her bishie friend to get out of sounds reach.

She slowly turned to the mirror, looking to herself, a lot had changed since she first became a fan fiction author, she'd written a bit, getting better with each chapter, facing her reflection she began to speak.

"I know staying will betray my fans and readers far worse than leaving…but still…it's a thin line, getting thinner as I think about this," she let out a quiet sigh, picking up her top hat from the table and looking one last time to the room in the world of FF where she would place her stories for bored readers to find, swallowing the tears that threatened to spill.

With each step memories came flooding back to her, the Kimberly McGregor saga, the song fics, the unfinished stories she never found time to write anymore.

Johnny slinked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Hey lassie," his voice bring a soft smile to her lips, she turned, looking up to his purple bandana and shaking her head, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes, Johnny gently stroking her back, "hey hey, I'm still waiting for you to write that story about the two of us love, and Oliver and Enrique, they want their yaoi story too," he said softly, trying to bring her hopes back up before she walked out on stage. Slowly she nodded, leaving the cute Scot's arms and heading towards the stage, pulling her top hat on, stepping out, the curtains before her.

Curtain up.

Sian looked to the curious onlookers, most just wondering who the crazy girl in the tight black trousers, smart mans shirt and black coat with matching top hat was, and why she was there, she slowly took a deep breath.

"My readers, my friends, I am sorry to inform you that /this/ is my goodbye note to you all/this/ is where Phoenix147 leaves the comfort of to continue her fan work at devart," she paused, looking around, sighing deeply.

"I am afraid…that I caved under defeat, that and I have a crappy computer to work with now," another pause, only this time, it was because two sharply dressed bishies and walked on stage, one with long black hair, wearing a white tux, no red headband, no white tube, no Chinese clothing. His boyfriend standing beside him almost a copy of the neko-jin, except his tux was jet black, his hair tied into a short ponytail at the back, they stood behind the apologetic wannabe author, giving her silent support.

"And so, with my two favourite bishies," once again another pause as four very very very sharply dressed men walked out, namely, Robert Jurgan, Oliver, Enrique Gincarlo and Johnny McGregor, all wearing there specially made outfits for Black Vixen.

Sian laughed softly, turning back to the crowd, "Fine my six favourite bishies, I say farewell and that I hope that some of you will still read on at deviantart," she smiled, "Where re-done copies of all my stories will be placed, if any of you are interested in reading the new and improved Black Vixen," she winks one last time to the audience before leaving, tears now falling from her eyes.

& Real world

Sian leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh as she looked around her messy orange and blue room.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked herself, a male voice calling out.

"Ra knows woman, Ra knows"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I LOVE YOU ALL! T-T 


End file.
